


Morals

by Ducky_yy_y



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky_yy_y/pseuds/Ducky_yy_y
Summary: Ranboo's originThis is just what i think would be cool, it's not canon or anythingTW: Assualt, slight gore, mentions of suicide, self harmNOTHING in this book will be sexual. At all. Nuh uh. Ranboo is a minor and it bothers me the amount of sexual/romantic books out there. I'm willing to write small romance but nothing big or story changing, aight?Also, big thanks to my friends for forcing me to publish this :DI'm very open to criticism so please, tell me what's bad and what's good(Original on Wattpad)
Kudos: 38





	1. Log: 1

A quiet voice echoed the sky, a soothing song filling the cool air,  
"I heard there was a special place,  
where man could go..."  
The voice drifted away, leaving the soft chirp of crickets echoing across the night sky. A sudden cry broke the peace, the sound of a child who had fallen and scraped his knee. No one came to help.

The child sniffled, hugging his injured knee. He couldn't be more than 9 years of age, his face pale and soft with youth. His eyes glowed green, and his smile was as contagious as his laugh. He had soft black hair, a trait he had earned from his mother and he already had a tall stature, towering over his peers. He had a name though he had forgotten since his mother had left. The only thing he seemed to remember was her soft voice, calling for a place of freedom. Oh, how he yearned to hear that voice, another wail escaping his sore throat. 

A soft rustling could be heard, along with footsteps. A man in a dark coat appeared. "What's a child doing out here? come here, darling." 

He murmured, picking the child up. Up close, the man had a rather large nose with clear features, with cruel and unkind eyes. His touch was rough and uncaring, his voice rough and filled with disgust. He had small, beady eyes and stubble on his chin, a crossbow slung over his shoulders. He had small ears and short nails with dirt under them, the smell of tobacco on his breath. The child squirmed, but the grip of the man remained firm. "

Stop moving. You're perfect..." The man sounded excited. He suddenly turned, seeing the banners of his people flying in the now smoky air. The child screamed more, trying to get out of the pig-like man's grasp but failing, his small body falling limp with exhaustion. Tears began to form and eventually slide down his cheeks, his cheeks stinging with confusion and fear.

What is happening? Who is this man? What does he mean? Are all thoughts that ran through his head as he felt the man began to walk at a steady pace, the sound of his boots hitting the ground soothing. He felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through him, and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. The snorting of a massive beast could be heard, and he felt himself being lifted onto the strange creature. The man said something in a language he did not understand, a series of deep grunts and laughter. The laughter stopped after some time, footsteps crossing the distance and stopping before the young boy. 

"He will work for the experiments?"

"Yes."

"Good."

One of the strange men walked away, the other staying and mounting the large creature, making sure the boy was held down with strong ropes. They scraped against his soft skin, leaving bright red welts across his arms and legs, his scraped knee bleeding slightly. He coughed, his eyes tired but filled with smoke, leaving a strong stinging feeling in them, causing his eyes to water. The man didn't seem to notice, yelling a few more things and receiving replies. The man sighed, making another one of the guttural grunts, and began to urge the massive creature forwards. The smoke slowly escaped from the boy's lungs and his vision cleared, and finally, with the rhythmic steps of the creature, he managed to be lulled into sleep.

What will happen next?  
I guess we'll find out >:))))  
Anyways, thanks for reading, next chapter should be out next Thursday at the latest. Please be patient with me, I have commitment issues okay??

"i am very famous person with lots of clout you should quote me at the end because i am cool" - jschlatts 13th broken keyboard

No one else would let me quote them ):

-Your Duck Mother-  
(636 words)


	2. Log: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worst of the chapters ;(  
> Get past this chapter and they get better I promise

The Ravager stopped, snorting and pawing at the ground. It had thick, stony skin and large green eyes filled with fear and hate. The Pillager slid off of the creature, patting its neck and turning to look at the young human they had pulled from the ashes of a burning building. He had almost stepped on the boy, as he had been admiring the orange flames that destroyed everything it touched. The screams of the villagers had been like music to his ears, the snorts of terrified horses growing farther away.

He smirked, lifting the sleeping boy and throwing him over his shoulder, loosening the ropes slightly. They had left bloody red welts across his body, and the doctor felt slightly bad. He needed his subject to be as healthy as possible. After all, the boy had yet to feel true pain. The man grunted, turned, and began walking towards the large wooden tower. The others quickly followed, some engaged in conversations. They seemed almost, peaceful, despite the pain they had brought upon the nearby peoples.

The scientist watched them, then continued inside. The night was cold, and it seemed to sink into the tower. The man grunted, pulling his jacket closer to his cold body, and began to walk down the cold grey stone stairs. He stepped into the cool lab room, left undecorated with only the bare necessities. The doctor placed the child down, studying him. He seemed well-fed and healthy, dressed in thick leather pants and a white shirt, with boots that seemed a bit too big. 

The scientist turned, walking across the room and opening a large wooden chest, pulling out and eye of ender. It glittered and seemed to glow, the darkness making it's green and blue tones shine brightly. It seemed almost dangerous, glowing with misfortune and pain.

The scientist sighs, looking at the unconscious boy with a glint of regret. He just seemed, so peaceful. But, he had to do it. He smashed the eye to pieces, grunting with satisfaction. He lifted one of the shards to his eye, moving over and grabbing smashing it more, turning it to dust. He swept up the dust into a bowl, and set it to the side. He turned back to the chest, retrieving a chorus fruit and splitting it open, letting the bitter juice drip into the bowl of powder, creating a thick paste.

It was green with a purple shine, almost holographic looking. He grunted, making sure it was thoroughly mixed, then set it aside. He grabbed the other half, then moved over and squeezed it into the bowl. At this point, it had become smooth, the consistency of melted ice cream.

TW: NEEDLES (please skip to the next chapter if this bothers you <3)

The scientist swiftly grabbed a needle, filling it with the liquid and tapping to remove any air bubbles. After a minute, he seemed satisfied, stepping over to the sleeping boy. He felt his hands tremble slightly as he lowered the needle, then forced himself to inject the shimmering liquid into the boy's bloodstream. The boy seemed to shake awake, screaming in pain as the scientist removed the needle, the boy rolling in agony. 

The scientist quickly moved to grab ropes, tying the struggling boy down. He continued to scream, his eyes large with pain. It must have been terrible, the pain. The scientist smiled, watching as the boy began to change. The tips of his hair of some of his hair became a frosty white, something he had not expected. The hair continued to change, half of his head becoming pure white. He also noticed the skin of the boy start to change. Half of his face became a dark black, the eye still a startling green. The other half became a bright white, almost shimmering with iridescence.

The scientist gasped, watching as several more changes seemed to happen. One of his formerly green eyes had turned blood-red, and his teeth seemed to become sharper. The scientist moved, forward, swiftly hitting the boy in the back of his head and knocking him out. The scientist turned away, sitting on the floor with anxiety.

What have I done?

Hey gamers  
Thanks for reading  
that's pretty pog champ  
The next chapter should be out by Saturday next week at the latest

"Sleep is for the weak." -Sleepless.inc  
"Why are people readings this again?" -Aster

See you next week gamers  
-Your Duck Mother-

(PS this is going too probably have way too many chapters lol)  
(740 words)


	3. Log: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoy, please :>

The boy felt like he was on fire. It burned so bad. He had felt the strange man inject him with something, but then all he felt was pain. He screamed but nothing happened, it felt even worse. His body felt like it was changing somehow, and he was correct. 

The chorus fruit's teleportation properties had been checked by the eye of ender dust, forcing the boy to become part enderman. He had almost died during the transformation, his body left weak after. It was going to be a long recovery, but the boy would pull through. The scientist sighed, looking down at the unconscious boy. He turned, feeling slightly guilty as he began to travel up the stairs, leaving the boy alone. 

The boy opened his eyes, his sight foggy. He groaned in pain, unable to utter any words to express his agony. He wanted it to end, he felt like he was going to die. He tried to move, but any movement caused discomfort to shoot through his body. He groaned, looking up at the solid stone ceiling. Something felt off. His vision seemed, different. He shook it off, turning his head and looking around. He was in a rather large room, made of cool grey stone. It had shelves along one of the walls, and he was sitting on a large stone table. It had a few chests filled with items and a small cauldron in the middle.

He tried to get up again, managing to pull himself but instead fell, coughing and trying to regain his breath. He looked down at his hands and screamed. One of them was a deep black and the other was a shimmering white. He tried to sit up again but was too weak, struggling to wrap his mind around what had happened. 

He missed his mother. He missed him home. Fuck. 

He began to let out quiet sobs, just wanting to be at home in a warm blanket, eating a thick slice of bread, and chugging some milk right before bed. Instead, he had been taken by pillagers and turned into a monster. He couldn't even remember his name! He tried thinking, tried to come up with his name but the attempt fell flat. He sat there on the floor, crying and trying so hard to remember anything, but nothing came to mind. What the hell was wrong with him? He continued to fight an internal battle, tempted to try and crawl over and see what was in those chests. Maybe something to make him never wake up.

But, he also began to form a plan of escape. It would take time, but he was sure he could do it. He was too weak to try anything right now, so after a bit of healing, he was convinced he could slip out and to his freedom. 

Maybe he could pretend to be one of them! No, that wouldn't work. After all, he must look horrifying. Disgusting. He was a monster, created by bloodthirsty warlords. The only thing left was to discover why he was created and how.

Maybe he could even find the place in his mother's songs, though he couldn't remember it. He could remember the lyrics, the beginning.   
"I heard there was a secret place,  
Where man could go and emancipate,

the brutality and tyranny of their ruler

well this place is real,

we needn't fret..."  
He murmured, unable to remember the rest. He let out another pained cry, he just wanted to go home.

It's a very big and not blown up L'Manburg

o7

-You Duck Mother-

A BIT OF FORESHADOWING

'Good things don't happen to heroes'  
The man said, raising his blade as he prepared to strike down the young boy.  
"Please, no!"  
He cried, but his cry was not heard.

My L'manburg

"Gee Ducky, why you gotta do us like that... 07" - Aster

"If bike is short for bicycle, is Mike short for micycle?" - purplefox426

"i have a crack fic i wrote and they just call a kid named mike micycle the entire time" - Lemon Juice

why are you guys so obsessed with that lmao

Anyways, Pog through The Pain. This chapter physically hurt to write so you better appreciate me and how I fought my commitment issues to bring you this. >:)

716 words


End file.
